


Crush

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has a new crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** Al is still such a player!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy walked in companionable silence for a long time. Albus had something he needed to get off his chest and the only person he trusted enough was Scorpius. So the brunet had asked his best friend to go for a walk with him.

Scorpius had agreed to go for a walk with his best friend even though it was still rather chilly out. He could tell that the other Gryffindor had something he needed to say. The blond waited patiently for Albus to get his thoughts in order.

Albus sighed and stopped walking. Scorpius stood silently next to him, waiting for the brunet to speak first.

“So I’ve got this crush…” Albus began and then paused, staring at the ground.

“And…” Scorpius helped. He wasn’t surprised by this, Albus and Lish had broken up a week before. It was about that time again for the other boy.

“Well, it’s not my typical crush type,” Albus continued, blushing slightly.

Scorpius watched his best friend carefully. Albus appeared to be having trouble coming up with the right words, so Scorpius tried to help, “You’re crushing on a teacher?”

“No, nothing like that.”

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to catch the brunet’s eye.

Albus continued to study the ground like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. “Jacob,” He whispered.

“Who?” Scorpius asked, eyes wide with surprise. He was pretty sure he’d heard correctly, but wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Jacob Henderson,” he said, a little louder this time.

“Oh…” Scorpius mumbled, looking at the ground as well. “So does this mean that you’re…?”

“I don’t know,” Albus confessed. “I’m a bit confused.”

“Oh.”

“Are you bothered by it?” Albus asked, voice full of worry.

Scorpius looked up at his friend again and waited for the other fifth year to meet his eye before he spoke, “Definitely not.”

Albus grinned, “Good. I was worried you’d freak out.”

“Nothing you could do would freak me out,” Scorpius told him, also grinning.

“Good.”


End file.
